My Pet
by The-Rosette-Wolf
Summary: Ikuto is convinced by his friends that he needs a pet, not being successful in finding the right one, he comes across a pet shop called mythical creatures, there he find's his perfect pet Amu, But things are not always what they seem. Amuto
1. Chapter 1 My Pet:The Time is near

**My Pet**

**Ikuto is convinced by his friends that he needs a pet, not being successful in finding the right one, he comes across a pet shop called mythical creatures, there he find's his perfect pet Amu, But things are not always what they seem. Amuto**

**Ikuto: What no Introductions?**

**Wolfey: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its affiliates on to the story! **

* * *

><p>"My Pet"<p>

Smack!

My cocky Exterior did not falter as a bruise ,as blue as my hair appeared on my face.

I chuckled not pondering much over the discoloration , it would be gone in a matter of seconds.

Smirking I turned to the causation of my stinging cheek "Now that wasn't nice Yamabuki" I stated in my presumptuous disposition , swirling my tongue over my lip ring whilst waiting for a response.

The red headed male ,recoiled with my words, surprised with my abnormal reaction "You pompous bastard!" he recovered diverting his anger back at me.

I took a step forward, suppressing my need to beat the shit out of him. I was not surprised with Riley's sudden Outburst. The Dragon clan was notorious for it's short tempered nature.

"You better have a good reason for touching me Yamabuki" I stated venomously , clenching my teeth as my claws tore through the soft pale flesh of my fingers.

I took a deep breath to calm myself retracting my claws slowly.

"The Hell I Do!" he yelled the smell of sulfur ,and fire on his breath.

I scratched the throbbing triangular ,shaped ears on top of my head .I wonder how much of Riley's screaming I could endure before I went death.

"Hideki told me he saw you with Kora My girlfriend" he spat with spite , emphasizing the My in his statement.

I rolled my eyes , was he a dumbass Hideki was of the Weasel Clan ,they were all full of shit each one of them were liars , it was in their genes. Screw this I really didn't care what he thought.

"Believe what you will ,but know this …Kora is not up to my standard" I huskily remarked smirking when I saw his face redden.

He made his way towards me grabbing hold of my black sweater "Fuck you Tsukiyomi" he impetuously replied.

My pupils narrowed ,The taste of metal on my tongue. I hissed maneuvering out of his hold , He yelled in pain ,as I bent his arm in an unnatural way.

"Move ,and I'll break your arm Yamabuki" I stated with great Vehement, a crowd of people from different clans formed around us.

"Whatya do this time Yamabuki?" a voice stood out through the crowd. I sighed knowing exactly who it belonged to.

The Bronze headed idiot ,unfortunately known as my friend came up to us slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Now! Now! Lets behave like real gentle men" he said a sly grin adorning his features, he slammed is elbow into my rib ,causing my grip on the red head to diminish .He stumbled out of my hold flailing about .

"Kukai you Basterd" I hissed ,grabbing hold of one of his ears which consisted of two russets fox ears , he winced at my actions ,and unhooked his arm from around me.

"Hey I'm only looking out for you , just saw Nikaidou-sensei pass by" he stated his emerald gaze turning towards the other red headed idiot.

"You Crazy Son of a bitch!" Riley yelled ,scowling with golden eyes. My jaw went slack , and I lunged.

"Leave it alone Ikuto" Kukai said holding me back with a strength almost equal to mine.

My muscles relaxed ,as my pupils went back to normal, Riley opened his mouth a lighter in hand.

"What are you doing Yamabuki?" somebody in the crowd ,asked.

I felt Kukai's grip release as a flash of light obscured my vision , I lifted my foot bringing it to my chest ,for leverage then shot it out with enough force that pushed Me ,and Kukai back separating us , a burst of flame spewed between us.

"Nice save Tsukiyomi" Someone chanted In the crowd ,I sighed why are people here ,doesn't anyone have a life?

Riley chuckled ,and I felt the anger spark again ,reacting on sudden impulse, my tail shot out and coiled around his neck , I heard Kukai cuss under his breath.

"Ikuto Damn it stop! Come on have some common sense Man, You don't want to get suspended do you three months just before the clan games" He spoke sparking my memory , I reluctantly released Riley giving a silent "Hn" as my answer.

Let me enlighten you ,The Clan game is a Traditional sport held at the end of every school year. Each clan be it , The Cat clan ,Fox Clan, Dragon Clan ,any clan you can think of _excluding the Dog clan they are forbidden_ _to any festivity _Competes. Its basically a test of survival you enter with your Chosen Pet, and best pair wins ,mind you these pets aren't normal animals they have powers just like the members of a clan.

I made my way down the quiet hall ignoring the disturbance gasping on the floor ,I groaned giving my watch a once over ,noticing the crowd had already dispersed, an hour of my life wasted.

"Hey Tsukiyomi!" I turned around aggravated with Riley's incompetence he just doesn't give up, Kukai growled.

"The Dragon shamans tell me your pet isn't doing so well" he mused.

I continued my walk , this basterd was trying my patience "As a matter a fact they said give it, a day…your pets gonna die Tsukiyomi" a twisted smile formed on his face.

"Shut the Fuck up Yamabuki!" Kukai yelled. I shuttered with Malevolent Anger "Ikuto don't" Kukai warned holding me back once again.

with an effortless force I shoved him into a row of lockers , and once again continued my path down the narrow hall ways. I felt a sudden need to get home.

" Well Tsukiyomi-san you seem to be on a violent streak today" A soft voice stated I turned around ,taking note that the school seemed to have a high populace of red heads.

"Nikaidou-Sensei" I said acknowledging him with a bored expression, I motioned Kukai over just in case I needed back up, he sauntered over to us with a guilty expression ,ruffling his bronze hair in awkward silence.

"Sensei as his witness , he hasn't done anything wrong Today" he said emphasizing the today, I shook my head _Idiot ._

"Well Souma-San Tsukiyomi-San isn't in trouble" I let out a sigh ,relived he didn't see today's earlier excursion.

Kukai on the other hand seemed, to be a little nervous "OK-Ok Sensei you got me , now I'll admit that big wad of gum on your chair was me ,but your chair suddenly disappearing from under you now that was Fujisaki" Kukai rambled.

I gave him an incredulous look "Baka" I muttered ,he gave me the finger in response "Your Mom Tsukiyomi" He said Initiating an argument between us.

"Eh-hem" Nikaidou-Sensei replied whilst taking off his glasses.

Me and Kukai fell silent ,not daring to say a word this was not going well ,Nikaidou-sensei had a reputation ,for being a pretty chill teacher ,but there was this really weird side to him.

**~Flash Back~**

_we discovered it in class one day ,it was a regular quite boring day ,and we were receiving a lecture from Nikaidou-sensei on the right way to start combat when some Idiot makes a remark about how our hot teacher Yukari-sensei was being especially bitchy today , can you guess who it is? Starts with an R._

_So continuing on; some chick sticks up for her ,and says it isn't her fault she's pregnant ,and Riley of course says "Your right kia it's the dumb Bastard who knocked her up who's at fault" Which puts this weird expression on Nikaidou-Sensei's Face ._

_Little did the class know that the dumb bastard who knocked our hot teacher up was none other than Nikaidou-Sensei himself ,How do we know this? well here falls in Nikaidou-sensei's weird side, so like I said before this weird expression appears on Sensei's face ,and well as in weird .I mean an expression that did not belong on a teacher ,more so on one like Nikaidou-sensei this expression was somewhat like a smirk ,but menacing The best way to describe it._

_In fact Nikaidou-Sensei himself seemed more menacing ,His hair that was usually kept in a messy ponytail ,was loose in a orange array of spikes .His golden eye's that usually held a gentle look of authority were gone ,and replaced with a cold expressionless look._

_He took off his glasses ,and began chuckling a gesture that was misunderstood among the class "Nani Sensei what so funny?" Kia is the first to ask._

"_Your not very bright" was what Sensei said no sign of that I'm such-a-klutz demeanor, instead Nikaidou-Sensei seemed rather serious even his tone of voice seemed slightly off kilter from its usual sound._

"_Nani?" was Kia's reply it was sad how right Nikaidou-sensei was._

"_Isn't it obvious Kia…Nikaidou-Sensei doesn't agree with us. Who do you think is at fault Sensei?" León a friend of Riley asked._

_Nikaidou-Sensei turned ,as if we finally found a topic worthy of his attention "Well I honestly think neither are at fault because ultimately we both seemed to make the decision " he replied "And we both enjoyed it" He added with a smirk._

"_No shit!" I responded as realization hit me "Get some Nikaidou-Sensei!" Kukai said whilst pumping the air with his fist._

_The class began to get louder as they discussed the newly learned information "Whatya mean Sensei?" Kia asked I really regret ever doing her the whole class groaned._

"_It means KIA that Nikaidou-Sensei is the dumb Basterd that knocked up Yukari-Sensei" I said in an attitude that always seemed to be the down fall of me._

_Nikaidou-Sensei cleared his throat ,and the class fell silent ,he made his way down the rows of chairs that students were occupying._

"_Detention-Detention-Detention" he chanted whilst going down the, aisles passing each student a purple detention sheet as he passed by their seat._

_It was quite amusing seeing as Nikaidou-Sensei was kind of young for a teacher "Come on Sensei chill out" Riley said as Nikaidou made his way towards the red heads desk._

"_Detention ,and you are grounded Riley-Yamabuki" was Nikaidou-Sensei's reply, I witnessed Riley face reddening._

_I smirked "Grounded?" me ,and Kukai snorted, I chuckled unable to contain my laughter "Tsukiyomi I'd appreciate it if you were silent" Sensei said yanking on my lip ring not enough to rip it ,but enough to make it bleed I was instantly cut short._

'_shit' I cussed under my breath was he allowed to do that "What are you talking about Sensei? You are not authorized to do that" Riley Indignantly responded._

"_Oh but Riley-Kun you said that Nikaidou-Sensei was your uncle ,and because he's the Dragon Clans leader he's entitled to authority over you ,meaning if your grounded, you are grounded" Kia replied in her ditsy ways._

"_You Fucking Hoe" Riley replied "I regret telling you that ,you Damn Twat!" he yelled smoke simmering from his mouth._

"_Language Yamabuki!" Nikaidou-Sensei sneered slamming a text book down on the Red- heads hand._

_He yowled in pain, Kia had started Crying ,and I was having a blast although I'll admit my lip was pretty sore "Um Sensei I'm not sure if you have the authority to do that" Kukai informed._

"_You Don't" Nikaidou replied pulling out a yellow rule book "I have every right… it says so in this book, now if you were humans it be different ,but as I can tell no one here is ,and this is a Combat school of education is it not?" He asked the class we all nodded as he went back to his Tirade of purple detention passes._

_The class groaned ,as Sensei made his way to the last row of students. I smirked as Nikaidou-Sensei stood in front of my desk ,me and my Callous ways ,my feet were propped up on the table ,and my I-pod was booming , I showed no signs of respect ,and he saw that._

"_Tsukiyomi!" he said in a scolding manner._

_I had lost interest in his conniption hours ago , there were too many kids in the class to hand out detentions to ,and I figured he'd just give up ,but here he was ,and yet I still found him amusing_

"_Tsukiyomi" he said waving the purple thing in my face ,I chuckled "Sensei I just wanted to say I don't care if you fuck Yukari-Sensei , you can do it all you want ,and like I said before I don't care so… I really don't see the use of all this, why waste paper, when you know I'm just going to throw it away" I said in my cocky tone._

"_Your right Mr. Black-Cat, how about I have you do something more conservative" he said giving me a hindering smile that caused my smirk to diminish._

"_How about you don't" I replied "You will be my student helper for a month" he said now he was the one smirking._

"_Nope" I replied stoically "Oh if you refuse Tsukiyomi , I will surely give you a demerit in combat ,which will result in you being disqualified from the clan games" he said._

"_Are you Black Mailing me Sensei?" I replied "Nope its called a compromise" He stated wittingly before turning his attention to Kukai._

"_Souma" he said handing the Red Headed Brunette the sheet, Kukai smirked "So your gonna be a father Sensei" he remarked which caused the class to go into an uproar of fit's and giggles._

_**~End Of Flash Back~**_

I shuddered definitely did not want a repeat of that ,when he said I would be his student helper he wasn't kidding.

"What was that about you putting Gum in my chair Souma?" Nikaidou-Sensei growled.

Kukai hesitated "Did I say me ,I specifically remember saying Fujisaki did it" he replied a sly grin on his face.

"you Bastard you better not be pinning this on me" A purpled haired male scolded , a short curly haired blonde by his side.

"Nagihiko ,Rima Konnichiwa!" Kukai guiltily responded ruffling his hair in a swift motion.

"Don't mind him Sensei he hasn't had his breakfast!" I replied but he gave no response "So Sensei How's Yukari Sensei?" I said trying to change the subject ,but when I still didn't get a response I decided to go back to my pompous ways.

"Still knocked up?" I smirked ,but winced when he grabbed hold of my ears "I don't appreciate your Smart-Ass remarks Tsukiyomi" he replied ,releasing me.

Rima giggled ,amused by the situation "Fine Sensei what did you want to speak to me about?"

"You are wanted for reasons unknown to me In the front office" He replied , then turned his attention back to Kukai.

"Souma I want a One Thousand two hundred word essay on why the things you do are wrong" he solemnly stated Kukai looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah and I want a Shetland pony ,but you don't see me with one" Kukai remarked that smug grin still in place.

"Leave it to Kukai to say something totally Spontaneous" Nagi sighed.

"Spontaneous I felt it was a bit derivative of him" Rima wittingly replied, whilst patting her red-headed cousins back.

"Souma for being a Smart-Ass. I want a Two Thousand Word Essay" He stated no hint of joking on his face.

"It'll be on your desk tomorrow morning Sir" Kukai replied in a copasetic manner.

"Tsukiyomi you best make your way to the head masters office" he said and with that he left.

I groaned _What did I do this time "_We gotta go Ikuto , the fox clan elder wanted to speak with us about some family matters "Kukai groaned pushing Rima forward ,who looked just as reluctant as him.

Together they each waved goodbye ,and left "I have dance practice ,but I can prolong it Tsukiyomi just ,as long as I'm not needed in the Tiger clan" Nagihiko said.

I nodded ,and he slapped his hand on my back "Lets hope the verdict isn't too bad Tsukiyomi ,I cant always get you out of trouble" He said adjusting his Blue beanie.

I shoved him a little "Yeah well Fujisaki I'm not sure what I've exactly done wrong ,I've been going to class everyday ,haven't really gotten in trouble with the teachers ,iv- well…" I said pondering over something.

"Well I did sleep with Iroyogi-Sensei's Daughter ,but its been quite a while -"I said before I was cut off,

"YOU SLEPT WITH WHO?" Nagihiko yelled ,as I realized my mistake _Its not my fault I slept with a lot of females _"Never mind" he said dropping the subject prestigiously.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi you are wanted at the Head Masters office" A voice on the Intercom said ,a young mans I presume it sounded a lot like Kairi ,who often assisted the head master.

Me and Nagi groaned as we made our way , down the long hall way that consisted of purple's ,blues, and greens honestly I had no clue of what our school colors were ,and quite frankly I really didn't care.

We stopped in front of the golden framed doors, that always held a certain air of animosity they were made of glass so you could easily see through its translucent material

I often saw the bulky figure of Riley Yamabuki who was routinely in the office for some construed shenanigans he had done _no surprise there._

"You going in?" Nagi asked ,I nodded showing Demur ,as I tiredly made my way through the glass double doors that led to the principles office.

"Tsukasa-Sama You wanted to speak to me Sir" Making sure my tone was more poised ,and gracias. I respected this man , he always seemed to coruscate in a favorable way.

"Tsukiyomi-San sit ,its been a while ;what a month I think since you were last here" he Jocosely mused.

I nodded my head feeling somewhat of a heavy tension in the air.

He kneeled down beside me his Violet eyes softening "I've Know you since you were just a little boy" he said ruffling my blue hair.

I stood up "Not so little anymore though" He said more to himself than me ,noticing how much I towered over him , I was about six four last time I checked.

"It saddens me greatly to tell you this Tsukiyomi-San ,but your father Aruto has just informed me , that your Pet Cat Kai has just passed, It was a freak accident while in training it just-just happen I'm sorry" he said sympathetically.

I nodded my head in response a peculiar feeling of pain resonating in my chest, I had trained years with Kai , he was the only feline in our clan with all elemental capabilities, and in order for a master ,and Pet to have a bond you had to harness all the same powers.

Now he was gone.

I slumped back into the chair ,as my incisors protruded through my lower lips "Yamabuki was actually right" I chuckled unbelievable.

Blood slithered from my new wounds 'shit' I impetuously cursed how fucking fantastic I was now ineligible to compete in the Clan games , I can just hear it now Grandfather Gozen giving his all time favorite speech of how all his grand children are worthless pieces of shit.

I slammed my fist on the table , feeling something cool ,and slippery I looked down to see a laminated card, with the words Mythical Creatures written in bright purple ,an image of Fire ,Water ,Lightning ,Air ,and Earth painted on its surface.

I flipped the card over _"Find your perfect Pet" _I read to myself shoving it into my pocket.

"Thanks for your time Tsukasa-Sama" I said bowing I left in a haste, unable to contain my emotions.

**.::StrawberryWolfey::.**

"You Poor thing" The women in her early forties spoke a heavy Russian accent articulated her every word , her golden eyes glimmered with a motherly love , she brought her hands to the glass case as she spoke, hoping to ignite some sudden movement in the extravagant creature before her.

She smiled when the Captivating creature looked up at her , its fur like pink roses held a softness to it, its eye's like golden stars held a beautiful glow, a clover shaped lock upon its neck rattled with certain animosity.

The Women sighed "Your curse will soon be broken my dear just you wait, God works in mysterious ways" she spoke.

The creature weakly lifted her head ,a melodic sound of a whimper resonated from her throat, she seemed more lethargic then ever, with the affect of being cooped up for so long, the lost of mentality was getting to her.

She was getting sick , It didn't take a genius to tell ,and she knew in her heart that her time was running thin , why did she have to be the chosen one out of all the members of her family , out of all the members of her clan she was the one with the curse.

She rested her head on her paws, to think that in a couple of days she would be gone from this earth, her dateline was nearing its end ,and no master has came to claim her ,it was over,

Thoughts she never dared to think about rushed through her head ,like Why is the Dog Clan the most hated clan in the world, what did they exactly do to earn this treatment ,and better yet what exactly did she do to earn this treatment.

It was quite understandable for her to be thinking in this matter, it was a miracle itself that she was still sane,and if she wanted to think in manners such as this it only seemed fair.

The Shops bell rang , symbolizing the arrival of a guest the green haired women welcomed him with a smile.

He was an older man with golden eyes ,and an odd shade of blue hair, he was quite handsome in a way "I want a Reading done" he stated in a soft voice , a cap on his head covered his face.

The green haired women nodded ,and led him to a secluded room the echoing of their voices was all that could be heard ,moments went by ,before the creature finally lost interest , and finally as the hour ended the two left the room.

"The Time is near" was the last thing she told the man ,before he exited the shop.

The creature looked up_ what time is near? _

* * *

><p><strong>StrawberryWolfey: So I guess your wondering why hasn't this girl updated her other stories well needless to say. I had the chapters written for Shugo Neko ,and my new Story Lawbreaker on my phone. Its not an I-Phone just to clarify it is a touch screen though ,but really small, well it got stolen in Taekwondo. I know what you all are thinking what kind of bull shit is that ,and I'm earnestly sorry but it is the Truth.<strong>

**Amu: Well that sucks Wolfey **

**Ikuto:yup **

**Wolfey: Well anyway I'll just have to rewrite them , so Readers I do really hope you enjoyed this Chapter I worked very hard on it.**

**Ikuto:Yup**

**Wolfey: So did you like ,dislike? Please share your opinion and Review , they do mean a lot to me. Alright then until next time Wolfey out Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2 My Pet:The Cerulean Gypsy

**StrawberryWolfey: OH~YEAH NEXT CHAPTER OF MY PET OUT ,well I know how ya'll cant contain your excitement so… ON TO DA STORY!**

**Amu: WOOH YEAH DISCLAIMER IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: *Sweat Drops* (Sure…Sure… **_**Crazy Bitches )**_**Wolfey doesn't own Shugo Chara or its Characters she does own this story plot though but unfortunately that still doesn't make her anymore cooler than she is ,which is not that much.**

**Wolfey-Oh and final exams Suck!**

"Are you sure you'll be alright!" Nagihiko asked me for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

I ran my fingers through my unkempt blue hair ,clenching my jaw in a perturbed manner.

"Yes…" I responded pessimistically hoping he would catch on to my not so chatty-mood.

"You sure" he persisted, as we made our way to the cross walk , waiting for the cars to pass by.

"Fucking Fantastic Fujisaki" I cynically replied ,putting a black baseball cap on to conceal my ears. The Fujisaki's Aka members of the Tiger Clan unfortunately had an abundant amount of Human Neighbors who just didn't take kindly to us Animal clan members. Don't get me wrong there are plenty of humans who like us , just… not in this neighborhood.

"Alright Tsukiyomi" he replied hastily before taking his path down the street. I followed him down the Caribbean white side walk lagging behind him ,as we passed rows upon rows of houses.

Soon the sight of enormous evergreens caused my walk to turn into a stride ,and a mansion that looked like a green castle came into sight .This was the luxurious housing of the Tiger Clan the powerful and Majestic cousins to the Cat ,and lion Clan.

_Oh did I forget to tell you? I happen to be related to Nagihiko. He is actually a cousin of mine ,as a matter of fact I happen to be related to all the members of the feline clan families._

I continued to make my way into what I thought was the opening of my cousin's residence ,but a new feature to the entrance stopped me.

"Since when did the Tiger Clan need a fence?" I asked Nagi, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Since our Human neighbors attempted to break into our house!" he mused.

"How'd that work out" I smirked "Well after they accused us of witch craft ,and suspicious happenings they were charged with breaking ,and entering" he grinned.

"oh ,and one of the family members were put in a psycho ward … poor guy" he stated in epiphany.

"What happened?" I asked perplexed by his statement "I believe they witnessed my sister in one of her angry stages , actually If I remember correctly… she threw a bathtub at him" he answered.

"No way in Hell!" I yelled imagining my prim ,and proper cousin having a conniption .She was way too polite ,their was no way in heck Temari was capable of something like a tantrum.

"You serious… Temari?" I stated incredulously "Yes Temari , she's Fucking crazy as heck" Nagihiko responded.

"As a matter of fact I'm late ,and I'm sure as hell she's not going to be pleased with that" He said whilst fidgeting nervously.

"Raja!" he called ,a feeling of sadness rushed over me as I was reminded yet again that I no longer had a pet of my own. I scanned the area , a tiger was not a hard creature to miss.

Raja gracefully made his appearance, leaping over the ten foot gate at Nagi's call. I was shocked to see how much he had grown , what I expected was a small white tiger cub ,but what stood in front of us was not a cub.

"Raja did you bring it Boy?" Nagi asked holding his arm out to the large beast , it complied to Nagi's wishes opening it's powerful jaws. The bag landed softly in Nagi's hand.

"Thanks" Nagi sarcastically replied wiping the gift of slobber that drenched the plastic bag.

"Raja" I Grinned taking a good look at him ,he was ultimately massive a giant for his breed , with snow white fur and azure colored eyes. "_What a Magnificent creature" I smirked to myself_.** (Wolfey: image of Raja on my profile) **

I held my arms out "Raja come here boy" I called , for I would see exactly how much he had grown.

With a roar of happiness he leapt into my arms ,and I braced myself with readiness. This was how we always greeted each other I would hold my arms out ,and he would pounce into them _although I should probably reconsider this type of greeting, he is a little bigger than the last time_. Oh thank the lord for my inhuman strength because I would of surely been crushed if I was human.

"Damn Nagi he's gained weight , what is he now two thousand pounds?" I asked , Nagi gaped at me.

"Bastard do you know what that looks like?… no wonder our neighbor accuses us , of a-a-abnormal happenings ,and what ever the fuck they are" my cousin roared , glancing around once again nervously.

"Put him down before someone see's" I dropped Raja ,and shrugged.

"Too late" I said pointing across the street an old woman had already been observing us. With her face a pale white it was quite obvious she had witnessed what i'd done.

"Fuck my life is over" Nagihiko groaned.

I continued to watch her ,and noticed it was quite obvious that she was befuddled and confused "Must be my depression medicine again" she muttered quietly to herself as if this was the norm.

"Hahaha!" I chuckled , and Nagi sighed.

"First fuzzy pink gorilla's ,and now this… blue haired boys picking up white tigers " she said before slowly , and frailly making her way into her house. Inside I could hear her phoning her doctor.

"See it's fine" I replied petting Raja on the head , I looked at him quizzically "Aren't you late".

"Shit" he replied opening the plastic bag his pet gave him , he hastily put on a purple kimono ,and I utterly felt sick to my stomach.

"If anyone asks we are not in any fucking way related" I said grimacing.

"Gasp! I'm hurt" he said in a female voice.

"Your really good at that, do you do that often" I smirked.

"Fuck you bastard" he yelled glaring at me with golden eyes "you know I'm straight" he added , as he adjusted the bow that went around his waist.

I sighed "I have a cousin who dresses like a Tranny, and another one who wants world domination".

"Quit your whinning" he stated ostentatiously , although he was being somewhat of a scatter-brain tripping whilst trying to get ready ,and looking about as if he was afraid to get caught. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was nervous Sarcastically speaking of course.

I rolled my eye's , as he hurriedly took his beanie off .Slinging his long purple hair into a ponytail. It was quite frightening to see him resemble a girl to this extent.

"Your ears Princess" I yelled reminding him that his tiger ears weren't a proper accessory to have in his neighborhood.

I heard him mutter a "thank you" before leaping over the tall black metal gate ,and missing the huge black spears that a stood horizontally on top by mere inches .Raja followed in suit and both landed gracefully in the Tiger Garden.

It was a pretty cool garden with an ,artificial water fall , Flowers such as ,Tiger lilies ,Honey Suckle, a dancing court ,and last a basketball court. I smiled in Reminiscent, for a lot of child hood memories of mine resided in that Garden.

I was about to head home when I heard Nagi cuss under his breathe, muttering something along the lines of "shit she caught me!".

"YOUR LATE MOTHER FUCKER!" I heard a woman yell .I wandered over towards the gate to see Nagihiko cringing at his older sister Temari ,she was the oldest cousin I had ,and from all my years of life I never once heard her raise her voice. This sort of outburst caught me off guard.

"Like by two minutes Chill-Ax Sis" I heard Rhythm Nagihiko's younger brother coax, "You!" she pointed with her dainty fan "Don't need to talk! You were late as well" she yelled Spitefully.

"Like By One Minute" he yelled incredulously "Shhh!" Nagihiko hushed his brother ,as an awkward silence filled the air.

Temari's red-violet bangs were now covering here face ,was she crying. I looked over at Nagi to see if he would do anything ,being the gentleman he was ,surly he wouldn't let his sister go on crying. I waited ,and he did not move; if anything it seemed to me like he and rhythm were distancing themselves.

I looked over to Temari unable to hear what she was saying ,for she was whispering quite fervently to herself. I moved in closer to the gate.

"Chin-Ton-Shan" Temari chanted snapping her head upwards, there was a murderous look in her eye's I jumped.

"YOU DEFY ME!" She screamed her high ,voice taking on a deathly low vibrato.

A Naginata suddenly appeared in her hand , the scythe gleaming quite ferociously ,"Oh shit" I cursed. Feeling quite bad for my Cousins "No-No Sis of course not , I-I totally agree we wont ever be late again honest , Right Rhythm?" Nagihiko replied "Right" Rhythm squeaked.

The tension suddenly vanished "Oh-OK well lets not be late to our dance class" Temari gently replied in somewhat of a sing-song voice, she began humming softly to herself. Which inevitably added to the awkwardness ,and I shuddered as she gave me a smile and disappeared into the house.

Rhythm followed in suit twitching nervously as he went .Nagi looked at me shrugging "See what did I tell you! she Fucking Crazy!" he said swirling his finger , by the side of his head to emphasize. He waved a goodbye and hesitantly followed his siblings into the house.

I continued my way down the white side walk with a new gained fear of my older Cousin, I would in no time soon be spending the night at the Tiger Clan House.

**A 5 minute passing :P**

_Its getting late_, I observed as the sun began to set its soft orangey-pink glows giving off soft rays of sunshine .The morning birds such as the robins ,and blue jays were already nestling in their nest .The faint chirping of nightingales replaced them their harmonious sounds echoing with the cool breeze of night.

I exhaled as much as I wanted to sit here ,and reflect on the day I needed to get home ,for unlike some people my grandfather was the one to take initiative on raising me ,and unfortunately for me my grandfather was not the most patient of people .Actually knowing him he was probably in my room right now ,in his prestige readiness to lecture the hell out of me, I think its one of his hobbies.

"Young Man ,You best be getting home its not safe to be out so late!" a kind elderly gentle man told me as I rounded the corner "I'm much obliged sir ,and I'll be getting home as soon as I can" I stated reassuringly as the old man smiled warmly in response.

I left Nagi's neighborhood in a hurry my walk turning into a run ,and as my run became more of a sprint my pace became more ,and more inhuman. Soon I was merely a blue breeze, moving from street to street.

As I was sprinting in the middle of a green light_ not too good of an idea on my part_ , the sound of whimpering cut me off , and stopping mid-way across the street I nearly got hit by a green range rover. Luckily for me I had appeared in front of it with a moment to spare ,and was able to step back to give the driver room to break.

The car came to screeching halt, the sound wrenching to one with sensitive ears. The driver stood there flabbergasted "Jeez K-K-Kid I could of killed you" he stuttered flashing his headlight in my face. I rolled my eye's in annoyance , was it necessary to shine his headlights at me. What if I was prone to seizures. What if I had epilepsy. I mean such things he should really take into consideration.

His eye's seemed to widen as he took me in a look of shear terror upon his face "Y-Y-Your not normal" he said pointing in my face. I swirled my tongue over my lip ring in response a force of habit I guess.

Ready to respond to his slightly rude remark, I took a seat on the hood of the car , my enigmatic façade taking over.

"I'm not normal ?…my good sir. Why you almost hit me with your car a-a-almost smash me ,and you have the audacity to call me abnormal" I gave him a fanged grin "I'm Honestly Crushed , if you didn't succeed in crushing me with your car , you succeeded In crushing my heart" I added dubiously ,smirking as he frowned.

He seemed taken aback by my gesture "Your eye's are narrow like a cat kid, are you taking medication to cause this, are they normally like that" he noted _what is he a doctor or something._

"Are they?" I replied walking towards the side of his car to get a quick look in the side mirror, my pupils had narrowed into black diamonds, my blue eye's held a luminous glow . I groaned they were practically glowing in the dark.

_And here I was hoping for a conspicuous walk home , well that's out the door _I noted to myself.

I shrugged "That's what happens when you flash blinding lights in someone's face" I stated pompously.

"What arr-e you?" he asked his voice quivering with every word. I finally took notice to his heavy Irish accent.

My smile widened into a Cheshire-cat grin , the Irish were quite superstitious at times. I removed the cap off my head ,fanning myself with it. Making sure to give the older man a good view of my head.

He started to hyperventilate quite speechless "You my good sir, have crossed paths with a black cat" I said giving my blue ears a good twitch.

"Oh no!" he cried.

I snorted _Oh Ikuto you are an Ass _"But Luckily for you my good sir , if you continue on your way" I said using my tail to reach through the window. I made a grab for his license "Mr.-Gerard I will make sure not to, jinx you anymore than I have now".

He nodded his head beads of sweat dripping down his face , I gently placed the wallet back in his pocket petting his head with my tail.

"You may go ,but watch out for the number thirteen its bad news "I warned forebodingly .He immediately took his car off neutral ,and sped off into the distant night .I was quite sure he was half way across town by now.

I took a step forward to continue my walk , when a whimper again echoed in the distance . I turned around to look for the source of noise ,only to find that some of the shops were already closing up. Noticing this my pace began to quicken, It had to be late if all the shops were closing.

But soon my pace slowed as my favorite Pit-stop came into sight it as I expected was still open. Neko-Mart the name is somewhat cliché here ,was were I went a lot as a child. It was a simple stop and go store that was open almost twenty four hours a day ,except on Sundays. _Is today Sunday?._

The urge to quench my thirst took over ,and I decided what the hell its been along day. I entered the store ,and waved 'hi' to the overly hunky-dory sales clerk .He was a hard working member of the Monkey-Clan ,and was a real nice guy. _A little too nice if you ask me ,and being nice in a town like this was an arrogant thing to be._

"Yo Kanji got any Neko-Cola" I asked ,observing the little cat knick-knacks that decorated the entire store_ these things are creepy_ I thought as flicked one of the cat bobble-head thingies .He nodded in response ,and smiled at me using his tail to grab one from the top of the counter he tossed it at me ,and I caught it swiftly with my tail.

"Arigato! How much is It?" I asked "Its on the house Tsukiyomi, but I'd appreciate it if you locked up for me" he said his brown eye's pleading.

"I guess" I surmised , catching the keys he gave me, it must be Sunday if he's closing up this early.

"Arigato" he smiled ,and after taking off his apron he left the shop in a hurry.

I gulped the rest of the soda down , and tossed it in the trash. After I turned of the lights , and made sure to lock the shop. I placed the key in it's hiding place , under a pot of blue flowers.

I threw my cap on the floor settling for my black hoodie that was made for cat ears ,and continued to walk down the side walk. It was quite odd that all the shops were closed. If it was that late I would of sensed it.

My walk continued as I passed by a store that specifically sold clocks , it was called "Simultaneous". The clocks in the shop read eight thirty. _That's odd its not that late at all ._I thought to myself as the sound of whimpering cut me off ,it was louder than ever.

The source of the whimpering was coming from the side of the clock shop , where there was a internally dark alleyway. No matter what time of day that alleyway stayed unlit be it day or night it was always dark. There are memories I have from when me ,and Kukai were little we would constantly dare each other to go back there ,but despite us always saying we would do it neither of us actually did.

But now I did not have somebody daring me on all I had was this peaking curiosity that yearned to be satiated. It wouldn't kill me to have a look would it. _This kind of reminds me of a saying what was it…?_

"Curiosity killed the Cat" I chanted to myself as I neared the entrance.

"But satisfaction brought it back" I smirked continuing my walk in to pure darkness ,but as I was deeper ,an deeper in the alley way it became dimly lit.

And I noticed a soppy wet box laid strewn on the dark floors .The whimpering seemed louder as I neared the box .The prominently painted ,for sale sign gave me some slight inclinations to what I was looking at .

I crouched beside the box and reached into it .My hands touching something soft ,and furry an animal no doubt. I gently pulled the creature ,out and dropped it immediately .My eye's widening.

"A puppy?" I shook, my hands quivering .Obscuring memories of an elderly women with violet eyes, came back to me ,and pure hatred took over.

"Damn it!" I cursed as, the puppy squirmed away in fear. I wiped my hands on my hoodie anything to get rid of the filthiness that now plagued my hand.

_This wasn't just the normal Cat hate Dog thing it was something more ,and for me to touch something as-as filthy as a dog was un called for. They were the pets of the Dog-Clan the scummy ,and worthless Dog-Clan. The Dog-Clan who lied ,and cheated and…_

"And what?" a female voice griped , something jerked my face upwards and I was met with a gentle face ,a women who was old but looked ,very good for her age was staring at me. She had light blue hair ,and violet eyes a lot like mine.

It took me a few minutes to compose myself "What ?'" I replied. Her sudden appearance was very spontaneous and it caught me completely off guard. What the hell was she doing in a place like this anyway.

"What exactly did the Dog-Clan do" she asked , her violet eye's lecturing ,and instigating me I felt like I was being scolded by my mother.

_Funny I could of sworn I said that in my head_ I thought to myself. She effortlessly lifted me up holding onto my sweat shirt ,and pulling me towards her face. Now I'm a giant for my age being about six four ,and almost two hundred pounds of I'd like to say muscle. There is no fucking way a normal old lady can pick me up, she had to be inhuman.

"What exactly did the Dog-Clan do?" she repeated her voice ,forcefully composed. She was dressed in a light blue garment ,and had a shimmering blue scarf that concealed most of her head. To me she looked very gypsy like.

"You know what they did! They cheated during the Clan-Games the Village elder of the Dog-Clan lied ,and ruined the clan games for everyone!" I yelled ,and she listened intently to me not daring to set me down ,but actually taking in every word I spoke.

"They caused the Clan games to be Halted for Five years ,because of them my grandpa is the biggest Bastard in the world ,Because of them my grandma is dead!" I yelled letting my anger gain control of me.

I was never one to show emotion ,and I was quite stoic at times. But I just couldn't contain my feelings. It was not that I was afraid of this women, It was not that I was mad at this women.

what I was ,was mad at the world ,mad at the Dog-Clan ,mad that my Pet died ,and most of all mad at myself for letting my emotion reap havoc.

"Why is it their ,fault that your grandmother died?" she as me her voice holding a warm familiarity to it. I again remembered violet eye's ,but nothing more. _Why cant I remember my grandmother._

I looked at her with wet eyes_ wow what a little pussy I was being, I Ikuto Tsukiyomi who was known as the bad boy ,the playboy, the Jock, the all time popular boy at school was over here crying my eyes out to an old women in an alleyway._

"She stood up ,for them. She made a deal ,because they were going to kill the Dog-Clan off, she offered if they found proof that the Dog-Clan didn't cheat during the Clan games, that they would not be banned from the games. But if the other Clan Elders didn't find proof that they didn't do it , she would be executed in their place. She died for those Scum bags ,and for what? Nothing." I stated spitefully.

The older women placed me on the ground "Your wrong Ikuto" she scolded. I looked up at her _how does she know my name_ "How the hell am I wrong" I hissed.

"They never found proof that they didn't do it" she said ,and I opened my mouth to speak.

"But they didn't find proof that they did it either ,the whole ordeal was inexplicable " she spoke cutting me off with her gentle words.

I froze pondering over what she said , she was absolutely correct they never had proof that they did it.

"If you think about it , the Dragon-Clan as wise as they are have never been a truthful bunch. It was always the Dog ,and Cat-clan who were the Favorite of the eldest elder" she spoke her words wise with significant meaning.

"As a matter of fact , I do believe it was the Dragon-Clan who first accused the Dog-Clan of Treason" she whispered to herself.

Her words hit a certain spark in my heart ,and for the first time in my life I felt a certain pity for the Dog-Clan. I mean it was completely plausible what if the Dragon-Clan were the ones who cheated. Using Riley as a primary example this seemed highly possible he is probably the biggest ass hole in the world. It may actually be genetics , the whole Dragon Family is probably made up of ass holes.

"I'm very Disappointed in you Ikuto ,and I hope my words sparked some meaning to the truth" she said hugging me.

"Who are you anyway Lady , a Dog-Clan member" I said feeling very awkward in her hug.

She removed the shimmering Blue scarf that covered her head ,and revealed her own set of blue ears she looked very familiar. _Wait she's_ _a cat clan member?_

"What's your name granny?" I finally gained some mind to ask.

"I'm not that old you little bastard" she sneered , I looked her over and scoffed "I think your in Denial" I sneered back.

After she gave me a smack on the head, she put her hands on her hip.

"I'm the Cerulean Gypsy" she said whilst pointing to her self, her violet eyes smoldering .That named sounded very familiar as well.

"Oh I almost forgot here" she said placing something in my hand , my mouth fell open.

"How did you get this?" I asked incredulously I had lost it along time ago. It was a family air loom a clover key that was given to me by my grandma. I had lost it some years ago when I had a conniption and threw it out the window. It happened few weeks after my grandma died ,so needless to say a bird caught it ,and I never saw it again.

"Try not to throw it out anymore windows" she chuckled , walking away "Oh and you are quite the rebellious young man, try to rebel for the right reasons ,and not so much the wrong" she said.

I sighed what was she the book of wisdom, "be seeing you G-" she said before disappearing into obscurity she was unable to finish her sentence.

I sighed to myself it was becoming awfully cold ,and small drops of snow were already falling from the sky. I was leaving the alleyway when I remembered something "Shit , the dog" I cursed to myself. I went back to see that it had squirmed itself back into the box , I sighed picking it up.

"your not even a cute Dog" I said whilst holding It , it was barely the size of my hand with a flat face ,wrinkly skin, and a silvery shade of grey fur. _What do you call those Dogs that are so ugly their cute. _

"A Pug!" I answered myself, the creature licked my face ,as if to thank me for taking him out of this environment ,and I grimaced "Yeah !Yeah! Your welcome! ,but just to let you know nice isn't a good color on me" I metaphorically responded.

I placed the pup in my pocket ,then decided the scenic route would be the best option .I was a long way from home ,and had no time to spare. I made my way back into the street ,and headed towards my secret route which was right by the Neko-Mart.

I leapt into a very old willow tree ,and used it as leverage to fling myself on top of a concrete wall. I continued down the path , balancing professionally on the narrow path the wall provided.

As the wall began to end I noticed the usual path that led to the roof was closed off. Spotting a narrow board by the side of one of the walls I decided to use it to improvise . I aligned it properly ,and tested it.

"Risky" I told my self as I examined the board more thoroughly , it seemed highly unlikely to hold my weight. Picking up a nearby brick I slammed it into the board ,with enough force to stimulate somebody putting weight on it. It instantly snapped in half ,and fell to the bottom of the alley way in splinters.

"shit!" I cursed , now how was I supposed to get across. I gazed at the teal roof ahead, it really wasn't that far. I pulled my hoodie up ,and made sure the puppy was still alive tucking it deep inside my pocket.

Taking a couple of steps back I lunged forward in a sprint that sent me somersaulting across the wall , I landed perfectly on the roof.

"Hell yeah" I smirked, back flipping onto the next roof , I did a vertical flip that landed me perfectly on top of a small water tower.

"Ninjas got nothing on me Bitches" I smirked precariously flipping my lip ring back ,and fourth with my tongue.

"Who's Badass? Ikuto Tsukiyomi is!" I yelled pompously , soon realizing that there was no one to witness my expertise in the dark night. _what a dumbass._

It wasn't until I jumped to the last roof _that was an awful shade of pink_. That I heard the first signs of life. Apparently I was standing on top of a dance school.

I leaned closer to the edge of the roof to confirm I was right. The Dance School of Kawaii was painted distinctly In big black letters, below me. I looked below to see a familiar looking girl with bronze hair ,and gold eyes she was talking to a young women with light brown hair ,and violet eyes.

"Yaya-chan where are your parents ,and how many times have I told you hats are not allowed during class!" the violet eyed women scolded.

Yaya pouted in response "Yaya is required to wear this hat" I neared the edge. _Yaya Yuiki that name rings a bell oh yeah! She's Kairi's girlfriend._ A genuine member to the rabbit clan. She was probably wearing that hat to hide her ears.

"Yaya-Chan if you continue to wear that hat , I will call your parents" the young teacher scolded. I sighed _That seriously bites. _The puppy began to squeal , bringing us to attention.

"Shh!" I whispered trying to calm the ,whimpering animal. I lost my balance flailing about ,and found myself hurtling off the roof. I landed right in front of the two, frozen like a deer caught in head lights _Fucking fantastic _I thought. I landed perfectly on my feet too, an inhuman like thing to do.

"What the hell!" the teacher cursed, Yaya looked at me ,and smiled "Konichiwa Ikuto-Sempai!" she stated enthusiastically. I cleared my throat "Yo" I replied ruffling my hair nervously ,the incessant whimpering had stopped. _How ironic._

"What the heck were you doing on my roof , Young man" she scolded I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't you heard sensei Ikuto-Sempai has been fixing roofs, It was his punishment ,for smart talking to Nikaidou-Sensei" Yaya said pointing at me. I had no idea how smart she was.

I smirked "Yes Mam! You had a hole In you roof , fixed it up spiff ,and span" I said playing along I couldnt help laughing at the last part _Spiff ,and span nice one Ikuto._

"Oh Really…I'm sorry then ,Thank you so much" she smiled a light pink tinting her cheeks. I shrugged "It was no biggie".

"But You can give me your number as an apology " I smirked she was a high eight out of ten I wouldn't mind calling her up one day. Yaya rolled her eyes, and her teacher smiled at me blushing a ferocious color of red. She wrote it on a piece of paper ,and handed it to me.

"Can you do me a favor" she said , her violet eyes really were pretty. I shrugged "I guess."

"Can you watch over Yaya-chan I need to get home. My parents are waiting for me." she pleaded.

I sighed then nodded my head, and soon I was left alone with that Yaya girl.

Yaya opened her mouth to speak, but I held my hand up to stop her. "Your parents really aren't coming are they?" I asked she nodded her head.

Then opened her mouth to speak again but I cut her off "This is because you told them Kairi was going to pick you up" she nodded again ,and let me continue.

"But Kairi being apart of the ,Robotics club, Arch club, Intelligent thinkers club ,Chess club ,Samurai Club, and is a member of the Owl Clan has huge obligations. I mean you should know this .The Owl clan doesn't get their label as the wisest by doing nothing ,and on top of that Kairi is our school president" I said but she cut me off.

"Yaya Knows that ,and isn't mad at Kairi. Yaya was gonna walk home herself but…" she said but I cut her off once more.

"So knowing your parents ,and boyfriend weren't going to be able to pick you up. You decided to take things into your own hand ,but now since it's snowing intensely you don't know how your going to do that" I analyzed.

She nodded , and frowned "That really bites kid" I said before turning to leave. I had already done my share of nice today ,and I wasn't going to make it a routine.

**~An agonizing 5 minute past~**

I had past all the shop's ,and was in front of a tree. I didn't know why ,but I just couldn't get myself to move.

"Because you know you're an ass you Bastard!" I familiar voice yelled. I turned to the source of it only to come in contact with a fist.

"The hell, did you just punch me?" I hissed holding my swollen cheek.

There she was the old women from before , in all her glory "How the fuck are you going to leave her there!" She hissed punching me in the face again this time harder than before.

"Look here Lady! If you haven't noticed I'm not a very nice person!" I yelled choking on blood , I spat it out immediately. Dying the snowy floor a bright chrisom.

She threw another one with her right ,and I dodge it. But what I didn't expect was her other hand , and with my face unprotected her left fist landed a good one straight to my jaw. I landed on the floor ,with a now extremely sore face.

The puppy had wriggled out of my pocket ,and into my lap. With its big brown eye's wide open it stared intently at me, then with a whimper licked the blood off my face ,and snuggled into my lap. I sat with a sigh ,and looked at the silent sky .

The old women looked at me with soft eye's crouching down she gently took my face in her hands. "You are a nice boy , you really are I just want you to do the right thing" she said ruffling my hair. I stared silently at her ,as she sat by me,

"Is there any reason you are staring at me" she asked. I shook my head "Just trying to find out if your bipolar or something!" I grinned.

"You little ass" she twitched then slowly stood up "do the right thing Ikuto!" she finally said before giving me a smile. I watched in awe as she became part of the blizzard.

"Damn it who is she to tell me what to do?" I said to the puppy who simply stared up at me.

"You know what?" I asked the dog , who simply tilted his head "We are going back!" I grimaced.

I guess I could be a bit nicer. It wouldn't kill me.

**~StrawberryWolfey~**

**Wolfey: I would usually end it here ,but I honestly think my reader's deserve a longer chapter, and I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Its school honestly , and I promise in like three more days. I will be able to update way more often so yeah… continuing on.**

I sprinted through the heavy snow , as the shops became inanimate blurs of color soon a blur of pink showed in the midst ,and I stopped.

"Damn its cold" I muttered to myself looking around for Yaya. I was in front of the dancing school ,and I could not spot the dang kid anywhere.

"Hey girl! who always talks in third person! Where are you?" I called as I looked about ,there was a distinct smell of candy in the air.

"Yaya I know your here, I can smell you" I groaned.

"Can Ikuto-Tan really!" she hollered, scaring me to death she was hanging on the roof upside down.

"Would you get down ,and yes I can" I answered not really enjoying this moment.

"Ok!" she smiled ,but lost her balanced she tumbled off the roof her tiny body airborne. I held my arms out ,and caught her. _What am I a baby sitter?_

"Whoa Ikuto-Tan!" she cried ,and I set her down "Aren't you Rabbit-Clan members suppose to be lucky?" I asked.

"Yaya-Chan is lucky!" she childishly chided.

"Lets take you home then, and see if your luck can help us" I responded looking at the ever growing blizzard. It looked at as if it could devour us at any moment a constricting white prison of cold ,no words could better describe it except relentless ,the snow was absolutely relentless .The Shop's could no longer be seen ,and even with my abnormally perceptive sense of sight I could not seem to find a direction to go.

"We are going to need a lot of luck kid" I finally muttered ,but found it odd that I didn't get a response.

"Hey kid-" I said before looking at her , a tint of pink was evident on her cheek.

"Are you ok?" I asked her ,looking her over with my violet eye's. She looked somewhat sickly being that her skin was a paler color than before . Her lips were no longer a healthy shade of pink they were pale ,and her eye's had also taken on a lighter of shade brown swaying towards more hazel then chestnut.

I sighed "Come on kid?" I said picking her up she felt very warm which was odd in this frigid cold. I trudge on through the snow as the puppy began it unreasonable barking.

"What is it now?" I yelled in frustration. I couldn't see shit which was inevitably to be expected with all this snow. I closed my eye's ,and focused .If I could find anything to distinguish wherever we were, maybe I could get us out of here.

A slight shift in the breeze carried a familiar scent ,and I desperately held onto it. Following it through the , hard gales I made it to the tree. I was at earlier , the familiar smell was my blood.

"Old lady where are you? why the fuck arent you using your freakish Fairy Gypsy powers to help me!" I yelled at the tree.

Suddenly the puppy in my pocket began to yowl "I am not a fairy!" she yelled , she was laying on one of the branches staring jocosely at me.

"There you are you Bum!" I smirked ,and she hissed at me.

"Take her jacket off" she said before, disappearing.

"What?" I yelled placing Yaya on the floor of the tree. I was most certainly not a pedophile ,but I had to do something.

As I pulled the silver zipper to unzip Yaya's jacket, it broke.

"Shit" I cursed, tossing the zipper somewhere into the sea of snow. Soon my fingernails turned into claws ,and with an effortless pull with the use of my claws. The jacket split in two.

Yaya immediately sprang up "Arigato Ikuto-Tan. My body cant adjust to the weather if I have something over it. That's why I was getting sick." she yelled , in that super annoying childish voice of hers.

She threw her hat on the ground to reveal , a set of brown rabbit ears. Than removed duck tape from somewhere behind her to show off her fluffy brown rabbit tail. I stood there flabbergasted.

"The hell! Yaya why didn't you tell me!" I yelled ,and she coward behind the tree.

"Yaya-Chan is sorry. Yaya thought Ikuto-Tan would remember that all animals change with the season. Yaya is sorry!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Biting my lip I nodded. I had ultimately forgot , that all animals changed with the weather it was one of the only ways to survive simple adaptation. I hadn't even noticed that my navy hair had gotten longer. That the hair on my tail ,and ears had gotten did it so I could adjust to this cold weather.

"Gomen Yaya-Chan" I muttered as she came from out of her hiding place. My mouth opened as her brown ears turned white as snow ,her other rabbit parts following in suit.

"Its Ok Ikuto-Tan!" She smiled then clapped her hands together "Now that I feel better! Manila-Tan can help us out" she smiled again.

"Wait Who the hell is Manila?" I asked "Manila where are you!" she screamed her face turning purple.

"Umm maybe you should quit kid , the snows letting up anyway!" I suggested.

"No! Yaya can do it! Manila!Manila!MANILA!" She screamed.

"Uhh…" I spoke having no idea of what to do in this situtation.I mean it wasnt often that I babysat phycho children. I picked her up , and held her in the air.

"Its ok Yaya I will get you home!" I said attempting to calm her. A huge smile adorned her face._ hey I'm pretty good with Kids._

"There she is Ikuto-Tan" she said pointing somewhere in the distance. I could hear the sound of thumping feet quite clearly now.

Soon a very cute ,and fluffy rabbit was in front of us "This is my Pet Manila-Tan" Yaya beamed.

Manila was a snow white rabbit with big brown eye's ,and brown speckles that covered her white fur. **(Image on my profile) **A huge pink bow was around her neck ,and on that bow was candy shaped identification tag.

I put Yaya down ,and picked the rabbit up to look at her tag "Yaya this is great ,but even if I know your address. I cant do very much if I cant see where I'm going" I said feeling quite like a mood killer.

"Silly Ikuto! No! somewhere in this park is a rabbit hole" she spoke gleefully.

"And?" I hissed in annoyance reaching in my pocket to check if the puppy was still alive, for it hadn't barked for sometime he was still warm a good sign.

"Don't you know! that's how we Rabbit Clan members get around! All we have to do is follow Manila-Tan ,and we can find it. Here I'll show you" she said grabbing my hand.

"Manila-Tan search" she commanded ,and her rabbit took off with a bolt. Yaya pulled me along running ,at a speed that competed with her rabbit. But after running for a bit she finally stopped.

"Gomen Yaya cant run anymore. Yaya hurt herself in Dance class." she apologized ,and I picked her up sprinting after her rabbit.

**Ten Minutes later ;) **

After running for what seemed like forever Manila finally stopped ,and hopped into Yaya's arms. A sad like expression was planted on her face. Wondering why I looked at the enormous hole in front of us. It seemed promising the only problem was that it was covered over with ice.

Yaya began to cry in my arms "Shh its ok kid" I said calming her. I placed her gently on the ground ,and reached into my pocket. _If I remembered correctly a couple of days ago I Caught IL one of my younger sisters smoking ,and had to confiscate her lighter._

_If I'm lucky maybe its still in my pocket_. I reached into my pocket ,and pulled something out unfortunately I pulled the wrong thing out.

"Arwoo!Arwoo!" the puppy yowled from the loss of warmth , causing Yaya to give me a questioning glance.

"Yaya's never seen a Cat-clan member with any other animal except a cat , nonetheless a dog" she stated more to herself then me.

"Don't tell anyone either Yaya " I hissed ,as she nodded her head then posed an unexpected question "Can Yaya hold it?" she asked politely.

I nodded ,and handed her the thing whilst continuing to search my pockets. She cradled it in her chest ,and said another very unexpected thing.

"Yaya-Chan doesn't hate the Dog-Clan" this made me stop searching.

"Yaya doesn't think the Dog-clan cheated" she spoke again ,but then she realized who she was talking to ,and closed her mouth. A scared expression on her face.

"I agree Yaya ,but we must not speak of it again" I responded ,and she nodded.

"Found it!" I smiled tossing the small lighter up in the air , than catching it with my tail.

"But Ikuto-Tan Yaya doesn't think that lighter has a strong enough fire to melt the ice" she spoke it all in one breath. Her light brown eyes showing a confused expression.

I held my hand up "Wait ,and see" I smirked.

Flipping the match on as the smell of fire filled my senses , I licked my lips ,and inhaled. This would have been a more powerful move if I had my Pet. _One, two ,three_ I counted in my head bringing the fire pulsing lighter towards my lips.

I exhaled as a flame of blue fire spewed from my mouth , using my hands to direct it. It shot straight onto the hole ,causing the ice to evaporate. Usually if I still had my Pet it would be ,the one to provide the fire.

"Ikuto-Tan but how? You are not a Dragon-Clan member ,or any creature that has to do with the power of fire." Yaya questioned confused.

"Every hundred or so years Yaya, a Clan member from one of the many Clans is born with all the elemental powers. And I guess I was the one" I stated I really wasn't happy with this power of mine.

She smiled at me ,and handed me the puppy which I placed back in my pocket.

"Follow Yaya-Chan!" she said pushing her reluctant Rabbit Manila in the now uncovered hole.

"She doesn't like the hole for some reason ,but Yaya thinks the hole is fun" she giggled nervously

Jumping in after the rabbit ,and motioning me to follow before she slid out of sight.

I followed quickly after her sliding through what felt like a gigantic slide at Astro-World. I was pretty surprise ,because for one thing what I expected was a tunnel. A legitimate tunnel made of dirt ,mud, and rocks shit like that .I mean something you'd think a rabbit hole would look like. But it wasn't like that at all I was in what looked to be more like a hamster tube , then a tunnel made of dirt.

The material I was sliding on was like some multicolor translucent plastic ,and my ass was pretty sore from sliding on it. To make matters worst the puppy was going ballistic in my pocket ,barking as per usual nonstop. Which was annoying as hell because it echoed in this tunnel with its barks ricocheting off everything ,and it didn't help having sensitive ears like mine.

"We're almost there Ikuto-Tan" Yaya yelled as the tunnel did a spiral where I was then dropped straight down. _This is kind of fun _I thought to myself when I noticed Yaya was in front of me.

"Yaya when does this thing end?" I asked she looked at me ,and pointed towards an opening of light.

"Right now" she yelled throwing her hands up, as the environment changed drastically. We were both thrown into the dark night the snow hitting our faces like sharp cold needles. Airborne I braced myself to land on my feet ,but it was too late so I settled on landing on my knees.

"AHHH!" The young auburn brunette screamed ,and because she weighed less than me she was airborne much longer.

I caught her barely ,and landed on my back from the force.

"Arigato!" she said coruscating her happiness.

We followed her rabbit down the snowy street, to a nice tan mansion that was concealed in what seemed to be a green house .In the front it had a huge Carrot sign that said "Yuiki Residence".

Yaya immediately lit up "This my home Ikuto-Tan" she said jumping out of my arms ,and guiding me. We entered the green house that was , a comfortable warm. It was filled with all kinds of vegetables ,and fruits mainly carrots though.

"You must eat a lot of vegetables" I commented to Yaya. She shook her head ,and gagged with disgust.

"No way Yaya-Chan's Family eats those , Yaya likes mainly candy" she smiled ,and continued to pull me towards her tan mansion.

After she knocked on the door a hundred times, her family slammed the door open ,and pulled her into their arms.

"Erm Yaya cant-breathe" Yaya huffed as her mother ,and father let her go.

Finally the family composed themselves ,and took notice of me "Mama! Papa this Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Tan ,and he helped Yaya-Chan get home" she announced.

As the whole family stared at me in awe , I sweat dropped. "Its no problem" I shrugged.

"Yaya-Tan I thought I'd never see you again" a young girl cried, she had bright baby blue eyes, and curly blonde hair. Her rabbit ears had already turned white.

"Konnichiwa Pepe-Chan" Yaya said hugging her sister. Suddenly a toddler with brown rabbit ears wobbled out.

"This is Tsubasa-Kun Yaya's baby brother" the mother introduced. I smiled at the kid he would do a cute baby chuckle when I twitched my ears.

"Kitty Cat!" he yelled with joy yanking on my sensitive ears. It took an act of congress to not show my pain.

"Tsubasa No! I'm Nodoka Yuiki! Yaya's mother" she said then pointed to her husband "And this is Yaya's father Daisuke Yuiki ,as you must know we are all members of the Rabbit Clan" she smiled warmly.

"Please to meet you all ,and yes I'm well aware of that" I answered politely.

The father who was dressed in a police uniform held his hand out to me which I took.

Shaking my hand he thanked me "You have my sincere gratitude I know Yaya can be a hand full" he said with a smile.

"It's no problem at all" I smiled "It's not so often we have a Cat Clan member here is there anyway I can repay you" he asked.

"Um is there a rabbit hole short cut thingy anywhere close to the Cat-Clan residence?" I asked , and he went deep in thought his brown ears twitching as he pondered over his choices.

Finally he nodded "Yes but your kind wouldn't like it that much" he grimaced.

"My kind?" I asked "By your kind I mean the cat clan!" he informed.

"Why wouldn't I like it sir?" I asked pulling my fingers through my unkempt hair .

"Because of its close proximity to the Dog-Clan" he answered briefly.

I thought for a minute stroking the snoring puppy in my pocket _how bad could it be _"Where is it sir?" I asked a playful grin adorning my features.

_what's the worst that can happen._

**~StrawberryWolfey~**

**Wolfey: Ok so initially the chapter wasn't going to end right here ,but since I'm running low on time it sorta ended at a cliffy so yeah ,but it'll be a triple whammy next chapter when everything starts happening.**

**Ikuto: nineteen pages nice ;) **

**Wolfey: Yuppers! I feel accomplished actually now that I think about it I write more for this story than I do for an Ap essay it's sad really.**

**Amu: forget you people this is about me *pouts* when am I coming into this story!**

**Wolfey: But you were Amu , just not in this chapter…**

**Amu:…**

**Wolfey: *sniffles* I'm so sorry…**

**Amu: Fuck you… T-T**

**Wolfey: T-T… D:**

**Ikuto: what about me!**

**Amu: o.0 what about you?**

**Ikuto: Fuck me too!**

**Amu: Erm…**

**Wolfey: Oh you will…*Grins evilly***

**Amu: You cant write lemons you get too embarrassed**

**Ikuto: and Nervous**

**Amu: and Squeamish**

**Ikuto: and scared**

**Wolfey: We will see about that**

**Amu: *Gulp***

**ChocolateWolfey: Uhh R&R D: **


End file.
